Milk and Honey
by Little-Oni
Summary: A night like this makes a nice memory. (Little Mac x Reader.)


It was a starlit night and you couldn't sleep. It wasn't due to the fact you weren't tired but it was the fact that you couldn't pry your eyes away from your sleeping boyfriend Mac. You persuaded him into sleeping over at your place for the night, and when you both wake up you can be greeted with eachothers sleepy faces.

You couldn't break away from the cute sleeping image of your boyfriend, every little grunt or facial expression he made was adorable. Eventually he turned over in his sleep so the fun quickly went away in your little sleepover idea. With your main objective out of the picture your mind starts to wander and you drift asleep.

What started off as darkness suddenly turned into a light blue sky. You were falling in mid-air, clouds as far as the eye could see and cool air running through your hair. It almost felt unreal. In fact, it was. It was all a dream. When you looked down again you realized that you were about to hit the ground. Franticly, you reach behind you for a parachute of some kind but nothing was found, vibration took over your whole body. In the split-second you were about to hit the ground you woke up in a cold sweat. Frantically looking around you see that it's still nighttime, to the right of you was darkness, the the left of you was a shadowy figure, just barely illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window. Without thinking you kick the figure in what you hope is their stomach. Jolting up from the bed you run to turn the lights on. Only to look over to see your boyfriend on the ground holding his stomach in pain.

"(Y/N) what is your problem?! I just wanted to wake you up for something.." Mac said in pain, you must have kicked him pretty hard. You knew he could take a punch, but probably not a sudden kick.

"Oh, Mac I'm so sorry! I forgot you were staying over and I-I had a dream, I was falling.. I.." You sputtered out aimlessly. Tears were starting to form in your eyes and they were barely threatening to spill out. Running over to him you help him get back on his feet, he looked pretty winded right now. "Thanks, now do you mind telling me why you kicked me in the stomach? That reminds me of something Aran Ryan would do.." Mac said in an almost whisper.

You told him about the dream you had and how it had caused you to jolt awake, and how that in a blind panic you forgot he was was staying over for the night and confused him for some gross criminal. When you were done telling Mac about the whole situation he pulled you into his chest and stroked your hair.

"It's alright, It's alright. It was just a bad dream, you didn't mean to kick me. It's okay." Mac said softly into your ear. His words were really relaxing to you, but not relaxing enough to help lull you back to sleep. Mac pulls away and holds your hand, leading you down your hallway. "Mac, where are we going? Shouldn't we get back to sleep? It's so late.." You say quietly to Mac who is blindly leading you around your house. After more blind adventuring Mac turns on a light which causes you to flinch and cover your eyes. Rubbing them and letting them adjust a bit more you realize Mac brought you into the kitchen.

"Mac, please tell me why were in my kitchen when we should be trying to go back to sleep? It's really late and Doc needs you to train tomorrow, you know how he's always making sure you're on your toes and not slacking off or lacking in energy." You mutter groggily at him while you lean up against a wall, trying your best to stay awake. "Yeah, well that's the thing. I can't go back to sleep. Being in a whole new environment really makes it hard for me. I was able to go to sleep at first but then I woke up. I layed in the bed for a few hours before I had an idea." Mac elaborates while he gets two mugs from your cabinet. He looks over to you and notices you fell asleep during his spiel so he slams the cabinet causing you to slide down the wall onto the cold tile floor. "What was that for Mac?!" You yell at him while propping yourself back up onto your feet.

"You fell asleep during my story. I thought that was rude so I decided to have a bit of revenge." He says mischievously as he swings the fridge door open. The kid has got a lot of energy to burn. "So you wanna hear my idea or what?" He says quickly. Your response was a shrug and you walked over to him. "Well when I was younger my Dad wasn't the nicest guy to me or my Mom. He would say and do some pretty awful things to us, but eventually he left my Mom for some other chick. That left me scarred as a child and it would give me the worst nightmares. They were awful, they scared me so bad I could barely get back to sleep.. I'll even admit, they made me..my..bedsheets need a few washings.." Mac admitted embarrassingly while his cheeks became tinted with red.

"You wet the bed?" You said abruptly, in response, Mac gives you a glare of anger which quickly fades away as he continues making his concoction.

"So.. My mom would make me this drink made of milk and honey. It would always make me feel better and it helped me go back to sleep. So I thought that I could make it here and it would help me sleep." He says dreamily, you detect a hit of reminisce in his voice. He must love this drink.

Mac put two mugs of milk in the microwave and set it for two minutes. "Wait, you could have just gone downstairs by yourself to get the drink. You know where everything is, why did you need me?" You said softly as you approached Mac's side. "Well this is my first time sleeping over, right? I wanted to make it special."

'Well that was sweet of him to say, but he really didn't need to do that. Oh well, I kinda owe him now don't I? I did kick him in the stomach.' You thought to yourself, lost in thought. You were so lost in thought that you didn't hear Mac calling your name a bunch of times.

"(Y/N)! Can you hear me?!" Mac says loudly, luckily it was loud enough to break you out of thought. "Go sit at the table, I'll bring the drinks out. The last thing I need to you falling flat on your face.." Mac muttered nonchalantly as he turned you towards the kitchen table. While waiting for Mac to finish up you fight off your drowsiness the best you can, but all in all your losing.

"Here ya go, (Y/N)! Courtesy of the one and only 'Little Mac'." He said quite loudly. In response to the loud outburst you gave him a sharp glare and took your cup somewhat forcefully, luckily not spilling it. "Oh, I get it. You're just tired and you're probably getting really grumpy. Take a sip and see if that helps you." Mac said softly while stirring his drink. Picking up your mug you take the spoon out of it and instinctively stick it in your mouth. It was warm and gooey honey. The flavor was so sweet it made you salivate a bit. Excitedly, you take a big swig of the drink and finish it in a few seconds flat. It was easy to see how it helped Mac get back to sleep so quickly, this drink really did the trick. Gazing over to Mac who was still savoring the flavor of honey on his spoon you slowly let your head sink into your arms onto the table.

"Mac..?" You say wearily

"Hmm?" He hums.

"I think it's time," a large yawn escaped from your mouth. "for bed..". Mac chuckled while walking over towards you, he plants a small kiss on your head and scoops you up from your chair. "Alright, playtime's over, let's head back to bed."

-The next morning-

Waking up at an astounding twelve p.m you find that the other side of your bed was empty. Glancing around for some sight of your boyfriend you spot a note on the nightstand.

"Dear (Y/N),

I had to leave early to train with Doc. Sorry I forgot to tell you, I didn't want to wake you up after last night fiasco. Give me a call if you can and thanks again for convincing me to sleep over. It was so worth it.

From, Little Mac."


End file.
